


best part

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Baby Yugyeom, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lim Jinyoung, Lim Yugyeom, M/M, cute jjp and yugyeom, married jjp, really fluff, staring contest, welcome to the fluff train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: Jaebeom got bored on watching the Ice Age film so he decided to challenge his baby to a staring contest; the winner gets Moomin plushie.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	best part

**Author's Note:**

> who loves a domestic fluff???  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ

It's fascinating, no, it's absurd that's what Jaebeom thinks as children can really play for 3 hours straight without eating or crying and literally just sprawled on the floor with their chunk of toys scattered around them.

Because here he is, staring at his two year old son Yugyeom, who's been playing with his Moomin plushie and a train set. His son has been trying to figure out how the stuffed toy can sit on top of the train without falling backwards and it has been hours. _Hours._

Don't get him wrong, he got tired of watching Ice Age film for God knows how many times already so he started to think of a different activity for today which includes staring at Yugyeom who's sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Gyeom."

No response. But he did see his son's nose crunch and eyebrows furrow as he concentrated on making Moomin sit on top of the train. 

"Gyeomie look at Appa." Jaebeom claps his hands twice as he urges Yugyeom to look at him.

Yugyeom looks at him with a straight face and Jaebeom couldn't contemplate if his son is mad at him for disturbing his play time or irritated that he can't make the plush toy sit.

Jaebeom turns on his back in case Jinyoung is watching them, but since there's no sign of his husband, he decides to get playful and move in front of Yugyeom.

He then snatches Moomin away from his son's tiny hands and pokes his nose, "Let’s play a game. If you blink, Moomin is mine."

As if Yugyeom had stop lights on his brain, he stands up in front of Jaebeom and crosses his arms, "No, Moomin is mine. Give back Moomin."

Jaebeom couldn't help but coo on how cute and little his son is. With his tiny arms crossed and lips pouted, reminded him of Jinyoung getting angry. 

"That's why we're going to have a challenge. The first one who blinks loses and the winner gets to keep Moomin."

Yugyeom is too innocent to realize that there's no point in playing his father's childish game since he was peacefully playing alone, but since his Moomin plushie is on the line, he can't help but sit in front of Jaebeom and pout, "Okay, Appa. Let’s play."

Jaebeom chuckles and pokes Yugyeom's cheeks, "Okay, Gyeomie. Ready... Start."

Yugyeom looks at Moomin and his Appa before doing a poker face while staring at him. Deep inside Jaebeom’s mind, he couldn’t handle his little son being too adorable just for the sake of his plush toy. He knows he’s too childish to challenge his kid to a staring contest, which of course, he obviously would win. But it’s nice to look at Yugyeom’s chubby cheeks and big round eyes looking at him.

It’s been minutes and Jaebeom already caught Yugyeom blinking at least five or six times, but he didn’t mention it to him. He’s just laughing on his mind and trying to stop himself from biting his son’s cheeks for being too cute.

**  
**

__________

**  
**

Jinyoung finished cooking kimchi jjigae for their lunch and Yugyeom’s flavoured mashed potatoes when he noticed how silent the living room was. He starts to get worried as he steps in the room just to see his boys in front of each other doing nothing. _And literally nothing, but just staring at each other._

“What are you guys doing?” 

“Shhh. We’re trying to do a staring contest.” Jaebeom signs Jinyoung to move on the other side to not disturb them.

“You’re so childish, Lim Jaebeom. Did you really challenge our baby to a staring contest?” Jinyoung sits beside him to stare at Yugyeom. 

“Yes, Lim Jinyoung.” Jaebeom says without batting an eye on his husband, still staring at Yugyeom which makes Jinyoung blush.

Jinyoung elbows Jaebeom on his side which the elder was able to avoid. They both heard Yugyeom’s tiny giggle and his eyes turn into a crescent shape. _Does this mean Yugyeom lost the game already?_

“Yugyeom actually has been blinking the entire game, but I’m not telling him because he’s just too cute that I can stare at him forever.” Jaebeom whispers to Jinyoung.

“Then give Moomin back to him so we can eat lunch.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

Jinyoung murmurs _‘ah I can’t believe I’m living with these childish boys’, ‘Lim Jaebeom you’re a handful’,_ and _‘I can’t believe I have two babies’._

“I heard that.” Jaebeom holds Jinyoung by his waist so they can sit closer together without taking his eyes off on Yugyeom.

Even after years of marriage, Jinyoung still reddens like a teenager every time Jaebeom initiates a skinship. _You make me a teenager, yeah right._

So as a fun revenge, he motions Yugyeom to keep quiet as he reaches for Moomin on the left side of Jaebeom making him sit on his husband’s lap. He then kisses Jaebeom on the lips which surprises him causing him to close his eyes and smooch him back.

“Ah! Appa closed his eyes! Gyeomie is the winner!” Yugyeom stands up right away and snatches Moomin on Jinyoung’s hand. 

After Jaebeom heard his son’s commotion, he stops kissing Jinyoung and slaps his right shoulder playfully, “You cheated!”

“Excuse me, I didn’t cheat because I’m not included in your childish game.”

“You kissed me! I got distracted!” Jaebeom bites Jinyoung’s shoulder that earns him a flick on his forehead, “Yah! Biting! That’s why our baby learns funny tricks because of you!”

“But you said I was your baby?” Jaebeom speaks louder so Yugyeom can hear him.

And because Yugyeom definitely heard him, the baby walks in front of them and tries to push his Appa away from Jinyoung.

“No! I’m Papa’s baby.” Yugyeom crosses his arms firmly and pouts.

Jaebeom pouts back. _Which makes Jinyoung sigh on what is happening in front of him._ “No, I’m his baby.” 

Yugyeom tries to sit on Jinyoung’s lap and Jaebeom keeps on shoving him away and carrying him back on the floor.

“Papa!” Yugyeom was about to cry as he opened his arms trying to reach Jinyoung.

“Jaebeom! Stop making our baby cry.”

“Aigoo~ Gyeomie, don’t cry. Appa is just joking. You’re both our baby, okay? You’re our number one baby,” Jaebeom carries Yugyeom immediately and peppered his cheeks with lots of kisses. “I’m sorry Gyeomie baby, Appa is joking, okay?”

Yugyeom just chuckles as he receives lots of kisses and puts his head down on Jaebeom’s left shoulder. 

Jinyoung stands up from the floor and walks towards Jaebeom to brush away the strands of hair on Yugyeom’s face. “Is Gyeomie tired? Let’s eat lunch, okay? Let’s play later.”

The younger nods and makes grabby hands on Jinyoung, Jaebeom then gives Yugyeom to him as he cleans the scattered toys in their living room. 

Jaebeom walks to the kitchen to find Jinyoung making airplane noises while singing a familiar children’s song and Yugyeom clapping happily with their cats peacefully eating their own lunch.

Jinyoung smiles at him as he sees him looking at them.

_If this is life, then thank you because I’ll gladly live to the fullest._

**  
****  
**  
**  
** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) My DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> I changed my ao3 username btw! I was 'pepijaebeong'<3  
> Also I'm editing all my fics from before so<3


End file.
